Jacob Chapman
Jacob Chapman is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream. He is portrayed by Justin Theroux. Biography Sam is sitting with his friends, William, Jayden and Bruce are talking about some random things. The teacher, Jacob Chapman, Mr. Chapman how he is called, is gone for some seconds. The whole class is talking. Noa Knight is talking with David Parker, Emma Graham, and Jason King. Also, Isabelle Fletcher and Julie Paine are talking. Madison Campbell and Emily Baker are also talking. On that time Mr. Chapman comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again On school, Vanessa land is making a test of her teacher Mr. Chapman of maths. She is done and walks out of the classroom to the toilet. David, Emma and Jason want to bully Sarah again, but it is harder because that Jayden is protecting her. Mr. Chapman sees it and says something about it. The next evening it is the Halloween Party, A show starts, Everybody is quiet and listens. It is a Halloween show with graves. Mr. Chapman picks up 3 graves. In one grave are candys for everybody, other one is empty and one is full with fake blood. All the people start voting. They all vote for the left one. Mr. Chapman opens it. It is full with Candies. Everybody is glad. Mr. Chapman throws the candies in a cannon and shoots it into the people. A new unknown grave Appears. Mr. Chapman opens next one. It is empty. After some minutes he opens last one. It is a real grave!! And the death bodies of Don and Matthew are lying in it. Everybody is very scared and runs out of the house. Mr. Chapman is scared again but he has to make it clear. Outside, everybody goes back to their houses. Mr. Chapman is really sad about it. William goes away with their friends. Bruce and Isabelle go to Isabelle's house. Emma and Jason walk away. Inside the house, Mr. Chapman is alone and later attacked by the scream. The Scream stabs Mr. Chapman multiple times and kills him. He throws his death body in the grave. Relationships Allies *Sam Stone * Noa Knight * William Wilson * David Parker † * Bruce Wakefield * Isabelle Fletcher * Emma Graham † * Jason King † * Jayden Parkinson † * Sarah Adams † * Mette Lewis † * Rudy Robinson † * Matthew Smith † * Don Carpenter * Julie Paine † * Emily Baker † * Madison Campbell * Charlotte Cole * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † Enemies * The Scream - Killer Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Male characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu